


Hunter's Moon Party Goes Wrong

by CatEyesCaro



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 20 Season 2, Fluff, Injured Alec Lightwood, Makeup Sex, Malec Reunion, Smut, Sub plot, alternate finale ending, magnus to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEyesCaro/pseuds/CatEyesCaro
Summary: Begins with Alec heading into the party at the Hunter's Moon after defeating Valentine.Ollie, Luke's partner slightly screws up his plans to talk with Magnus.Eventually the two find their way back to each other and makeup at Magnus's loft.





	Hunter's Moon Party Goes Wrong

Alec’s mind was going a mile a minute as he walked up to the entrance of the Hunter’s Moon. He heard the music blasting from within its walls. He still couldn’t believe it was all finally over.

Seeing Valentine lying on the ground dead was one of the greatest feelings Alec ever had. Sure things were still a bit nerving like he had no idea what is going on with Jace. His parabatai had been acting strange ever since he first saw him at Lake Lyn after everything happened.

And he was pretty sure his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend still didn’t want to talk to him. And that’s was a problem because Alec honestly felt like he couldn’t live without him. 

Screams and shouts ignited as shadowhunters and downworlders alike welcomed Alec to the party. He couldn’t help but smile seeing everyone partying and dancing happily for a change. He ran right into Luke who was in a very jolly mood.

“Alec! Let’s do a shot, please we must ceellleeebrrraaattteee,” Luke drunkenly shouted. Knowing he would need a little liquid courage to talk to Magnus, he decided it might not be the worse idea. 

“Sure Luke,” Alec said with a smile. The alcohol burnt his throat, he couldn’t help himself but cough a bit at the taste. He saw Izzy and Clary chuckling across the room at his expense and started making his way over. 

“Very funny you two, I’m just trying to let off a little steam, have a little fun after everything that went down,” Alec claimed.

Izzy put her hand on her brother’s cheek. “I didn’t say anything, I think it is good for you big brother, you're always so in control at the institute, it’s nice to see you let loose every once in a while.” 

“Besides I think Magnus just got her so you might want to take another one,” Clary exclaimed. She pointed to the back of the bar where the pool tables were. Magnus was standing next to a woman chatting with a martini glass in his hand.

He looked incredible, his hair and makeup perfectly done, he was honestly the most gorgeous person in the whole room. Alec knew he might be a bit bias but he couldn’t help himself.

Alec got lost in his thoughts staring at the man he loved, he couldn’t believe how put together Magnus looked even after all the energy he had spent that day closing the rift the demons had come out of. 

Alec couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus was as messed up on the inside as he was not being together, not being able to touch or talk to each other when one of them needed support. One more drink Alec thought and then he would have the courage to talk to Magnus. 

Alec was leaning on the bar sipping a beer and chatting with a fellow shadowhunter when he saw her standing near the entrance. She looked frazzled in a way, her eyes were wide and she had fear in her eyes.

Alec couldn’t quite remember her name, he had only met her once but he definitely knew that she was Luke’s mundane partner on the police force. He didn’t understand why she would be invited here when no one had their glamours up for mundanes.

Ollie started pacing a bit around the room until she found what she was looking for. Luke had his back turned to her, he was laughing with a few other people around him.

The look in Ollie’s eyes said it all, Alec knew something was wrong the second she held her gaze at Luke. He started to make his way over to warn him of her presence when he saw the gun pointed straight at Luke’s back. 

Pure instinct took over Alec’s body as he raced towards Luke and pushed him out of the way. “LUKE, LOOK OUT,” Alec shouted. 

BANG!

Everything begun to happen all in one moment, the gun had fired causing a panic. Most people fled towards the exits and some held their ground ready for a fight. 

Alec felt a burning like nothing he ever had in his chest, it took him a few seconds to realize that the blood on his jacket was his. He had been shot in the left side of his chest near his shoulder. 

Three werewolves rushed on Ollie slamming her into the wall and taking the gun. The entire time she is just screaming, “HE’S A MONSTER, HE’S A MONSTER,” with a crazed look in her eyes. 

Alec’s family and friends were surrounding him within a second. “Oh my god Alec, you’ve been shot,” Izzy shouted with tears in her eyes. “Alec, are you okay, so much pain?” Jace asked while clutching his parabatai rune. Clary and Simon were hovering nearby but let Izzy and Jace get close. 

“I’m gonna be okay guys, it’s just my shoulder, I’m gonna be fine,” Alec managed to say while trying to hide the pain from everyone. 

Luke was in shock, he was trying to quiet Ollie with no luck who kept shouting at him. Finally, the screaming got to be too much, Magnus waltzed over to Ollie placing his hand on her head and she instantly became unconscious. 

Magnus then turned his attention to Alec and raced over to be by his side. “Alexander! Let me see, I can heal you.” With that, he snapped his fingers until Alec was sitting shirtless in front of everyone to get a better look. 

“MAGNUS! Can you please not undress me in public. And anyway why do you care? Remember you broke up with me,” Alec snickered. 

“Sweetheart don’t be like that and besides you were just shot! And nobody is going to care that you're shirtless after being shot, I need to heal the wound, it could still harm you.” Magnus replied. 

“I bet that is helpful in the bedroom,” Izzy said playfully while giving her fingers a snap, causing Alec’s cheeks to redden. “Not now Iz,” Jace replied, trying to keep the mood in check while his parabatai was injured. 

“Alec, I… I don’t know what to say, I can’t believe this happened. I could have died if she had hit me point blank in my back.” Luke said softly. He looked so defeated about the situation. 

“It’s okay Luke, I’m glad I was able to help…..OW!” Alec shouted. Magnus was poking his wound with his finger. “I’m sorry, but there isn’t an exit wound, I think the bullet is still in your shoulder,” Magnus claimed apologetically. 

“Can’t you just magic the bullet out and the heal me?” Alec asked. “Well yes technically… but I can’t control how quickly I can move an object with my magic, I’ll do it, but I want to put you to sleep first, it will be too painful,” Magnus replied.

Magnus went to place his hand on Alec’s forehead but Alec quickly swung his body out of the way and stood up. Alec had stood up a little too quickly, he could feel his knees weaken as he got dizzy from the pain. 

“NO, I don’t want to be put unconscious, just do it and do it quick Magnus please!” Alec exclaimed. 

The others just stared at him for a moment in awe. “But why? Alec please,” Izzy asked. Alec sighed, “You said it yourself Iz, I like to be in control, now please Magnus just take it out already.” Alec sat back down in the chair.

Magnus’s eyes fell to the floor, he didn’t want to cause Alec any pain but he knew how stubborn he was. “Fine, I’ll do it… Jace, Simon hold his arms down for me so he can’t pull back and risk further injury.” Magnus ordered. 

Alec couldn’t help but get a little nervous inside, he wasn’t sure what to expect but he knew he trusted Magnus to get the bullet out. So Alec took a deep breath and nodded his head, signaling to Magnus that he was ready. 

Magnus swirled his fingers and began to pull his hand towards his body. And that’s when Alec felt it. He could feel the bullet in him following Magnus’ trail of magic out. The pain was excruciating, it felt like his nerves were on fire. 

He bit his bottom lip to stop from screaming, only letting out the littlest of moans. Luckily it was quick, in a few seconds a bullet came whipping out of his shoulder and into Magnus’ hand. 

Blood started to seep out from the wound causing everyone to panic. “He’s bleeding more now!” Simon shouted. Alec looked up to see that Simon’s fangs were out and he looked like he was in more pain than he was. 

“Clary can you please take Simon out for a walk, I don’t like him eyeing me like a piece of meat!” Alec said annoyingly. “Ah Alec, I would never man!” Simon claimed. But Clary had taken his hand anyway to lead him to the front door of the bar. 

Magnus flickered his fingers once again around the shoulder and the wound began to close. Everyone’s bodies started to relax and Alec felt the pain subsiding. 

“Thank you, Magnus… I ahhh… really appreciate it.” Alec said, looking up to meet Magnus’ gaze. “Your welcome, Alexander, I’m really glad you’re okay.” Magnus smiled.

Alec and Magnus couldn’t help it, they just sat there staring into each other’s eyes until they heard Jace clear his throat loudly next to them shaking them out of the moment. 

Alec snapped back to reality in an instant. “Well this is a disaster, what are we gonna do with her.” 

Luke stepped in front of her. “I can’t believe this happened, I don’t understand, Raphael did his mind control thing on her, she couldn’t have just remembered everything on her own.”

“A vampire’s encanto can only work on the specific memories they target, it is possible that your partner had other memories that remained untouched causing her to look for an explanation,” Magnus offered. 

“Maybe your right, I mean it’s not like I’ve been that careful around her with everything that has been going on lately,” Luke confessed.

“Well allow me, I can take her memories away from her, I have a spell, but you will have to bring her to me at least it once a year to renew it,” Magnus said.

“NO!” Nobody had noticed that Clary and Simon were back by their sides. “Magnus! You can’t keep taking peoples memories without their consent, leaving them to deal with the consequences.”

“Really Biscuit, we are still mad about this, God Clary are you ever going to fully forgive me for doing exactly what your mother hired me to do year after year and really Clary, she just SHOT MY ALEXANDER!” Magnus shouted back. 

Alec knew this was not the time or the place for this fight to be happening so he decided to intervene. “Alright you two, you can hash this out some other time. “I agree with Magnus, the mundane would be in danger knowing about the shadow world, I don’t see another option.”

“You could tell her everything and let her decide on her own, Luke all she knows right now is that you turn into a wolf, she has no idea what kind of person you are or all the good you do for all us. Why don’t you try and explain things to her?” Clary protested. 

“Clary is right, I mean we're gonna be working together for a while and half of our cases are always demon related. If it doesn’t work out, then we can still take her memories right?” Luke said with an unconvincing smile. 

Everybody nodded or hummed in agreement with the plan. Luke and his wolves left with a still sleeping Ollie, he wanted to talk to her at his home where she might feel more comfortable once she calmed down. 

“Well that was an eventful evening, I guess I’ll be on my way home,” Magnus hummed before turning towards the door. 

“Wait, Magnus!” Alec shouted. His cheeks turned red as everyone looked his way. “Do you…um…maybe…can I walk you home… you know so we can talk?” Alec had finally gotten the words out despite the nerves telling him Magnus would just laugh in his face.

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Sure I would love that.”

As they started to walk towards the loft neither had said anything. They walked in silence, glancing up at each other every few steps. 

Magnus was about to break the silence when Alec interrupted. “Magnus, I, I am so sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the soul sword.”

“It’s alright Alexander, it’s in the past, I was angry but I do forgive you,” Magnus confessed.

“Well good because… I don’t think I can live without you,” Alec replied. In that moment Magnus stepped forward to initiate a kiss. Alec happily to give in, leaned forward as well. 

Alec had almost forgotten how magical it was when the kissed. He could feel all the nerves in his body pulsing with warmth. He opened his mouth a little to give Magnus’s tongue entry.

A few minutes later they were both panting for breath. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Come on let’s go have a drink at home,” pulling Alec closer to the loft. 

Alec walked in and sat on the couch, while Magnus made his way to the drink cart. He quickly mixed up a few martinis and handed one to Alec. 

Alec hesitantly took a sip knowing how Magnus likes his drinks strong. But he was pleasantly surprised to learn that Magnus had made it just perfectly for him. He smiled and looked up into Magnus’s eyes. 

“Magnus I have been so miserable this week without you, I can’t even think straight. I love you so much and I am going to try really hard not to screw things up again,” Alec declared. 

Magnus put his drink down so he could put his hand on Alec’s cheek. “Listen, Alexander, we have been through so much hardship as a couple, more than most couples see in an entire lifetime, we let things get the best of us but all we can do is try and come out from underneath it all.”

Alec couldn’t take it any longer, he pushed Magnus down onto the couch and locked their lips together forcefully. He missed Magnus so much and he wanted to feel that love completely. 

Magnus got just as lost in the moment, moving his hands all over Alec’s body until his mind finally took back over. He pushed himself back up and away from Alec. “Darling there is no rush, you were literally shot tonight, I thought I had lost you for a moment, I don’t want you to feel like this is what I want because we haven’t had sex in a week.”

“It’s not that Magnus, I just… I love you so much and missed you so much, I just want to be as connected as I can be with you again.” Alec said 

“I love you too Alexander, and I’d be happy to make love to you, but maybe just not on the couch, it isn’t romantic enough for make-up sex,” Magnus smirked. 

Both men stood up in that moment and locked their lips together once again. They started to grab at each other’s clothing on the way to the bedroom. Magnus’s hands reach under Alec’s shirt feeling the familiar chisel of his abs. He lifted the shirt quickly off of him. 

Alec made quick work of Magnus’s shirt and secures his hands to his belt. Alec is having trouble with getting the belt off as they walk down the hall kissing. So instead he decides to just push his hand down Magnus’s pants and starts rubbing at him hungrily. 

Magnus begins to moan into their kisses when they finally reach the bed and fall down onto it. Magnus tugs at Alec’s jeans. He can’t help but smile for a second thinking of Izzy’s comment back at the Hunter’s Moon about snapping his clothes off. But Magnus much rather enjoys removing Alec’s clothes himself and the intimacy that it can bring. 

Alec lifts his hips off the bed allowing Magnus better access to his clothes. He slowly removed his jeans and boxers and throws them on the floor before devouring Alec’s stomach in kisses. 

After a few minutes of intense petting, Magnus’s erection is too large to be contained still in his pants. He starts to unbuckle his belt but his hands are swatted away by Alec’s. 

Alec motions Magnus to stand up at the side of the bed. He pulls his pants down his toned legs and steps out of them, pushing them off to the side. Alec’s hand slides forward and starts to stroke Magnus hard and fast. 

Magnus closes his eyes in pleasure but shoots them back open when he feels Alec’s mouth on him. Magnus loved that because Alec was so tall, he would have to kneel in front of him to give him a blowjob while standing. 

Alec was definitely giving Magnus all that he had, taking him as deep down as his throat would allow. “Darli… darling, you need to stop or this is going to end sooner than we planned,” Magnus confessed.

Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec’s waist and guided him back up towards the bed so he was lying on his back. Alec pulled his knees up and out to allow Magnus between them. 

They embraced again, kissing and letting their erections rub up against each other for a bit, both knowing that they were going to need more. Magnus summoned some lube and placed it on his fingers.

Alec gasped as Magnus pushed two fingers deep inside of him, pushing in and out. Alec grabbed Magnus’s arm for a moment to get his attention. “Magnus… Magnus please, I want to see you, all of you, can you let your glamour down for me?” Alec begged. 

Magnus smiled and in an instant, his beautiful golden cat eyes were looking into Alec’s eyes. In the same moment, he added a third finger and angled himself so he was hitting straight into Alec’s prostate. 

Alec groaned in pleasure at Magnus’ touch. “I need more, I’m ready,” Alec begged. Magnus slowly removed his fingers and lubed himself up.

Magnus pushed in slowly, he knew a week wasn’t that long, but that Alec would need time to get used to him again. Alec closed his eyes, his face grimaced slightly in pain for a moment but quickly turned to pleasure. He gave a small nod alerting Magnus that he could move. 

He started out slow, the noises coming from Alec were making him crazy, he wanted nothing more than to take him hard and fast but tried to resist. Soon Alec began asking for the same, “harder, please, harder.” 

Magnus wanted nothing more than to please his love so he began picking up the pace and pushing as deep as he could go to hit into Alec’s prostate. Both men were moaning in absolute bliss at this point. 

“Ah I’m so close Magnus,” Alec mumbled. “Me too baby, me too,” Magnus confirmed. They finished at the same time, climaxing together in the moment. Magnus fell onto Alec’s chest breathing heavily. 

“I love you so much Alexander, I truly do,” Magnus said while stroking the sweaty hair from Alec’s brow. “I love you too Magnus,” Alec declared. 

Magnus pulled out slowly and swirled his fingers to clean the mess they had made up. He pulled Alec towards him and they both laid there together stroking each other’s arms and chests until they both fell asleep.


End file.
